


Dog Ate My Homework

by Enigel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural, teen!Dean, "The dog ate my homework."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Ate My Homework

The teacher actually burst out laughing.

"This one is used as an example of a fake excuse, Dean. It means you can't reasonably expect to use it and be taken seriously. Now, let's try this again. Why didn't you do your homework?"

"I _did it_. Look," Dean spat through his teeth. He pulled a bunch of crumpled papers out of his jeans jacket and threw it on the teacher's desk.

"Ew," said Ms. Rodriguez. Then she sighed deeply. "You're going to bring it next week and hold the oral presentation. Deal?"

Dean shrugged. "Fine."

With any luck, next week they were going to be three states away from Ms. Rodriguez.

After the class, Sam met him eagerly in the courtyard.

"How'd it go, Dean?"

"Told her the dog ate my homework."

"Well," Sam pondered this seriously, "that's not true."

"What was I going to say, Sammy, 'the rabid werewolf ate my homework'? Sometimes the truth needs adjusting."


End file.
